Hidden but Still Noticed
by ForgottenLuminescence
Summary: After Orochi's fall and peace had returned to the land, a female lieutenant chanced upon a certain mystic and what happened next wasn't expected! Bad summary, better story. Oneshot Taigong WangxOC


**This is a oneshot featuring Taigong Wang and an OC named Mai. Whether the OC is Chinese or Japanese, your choice, because the name's neutral.**

* * *

Mai couldn't believe her own eyes when she spotted the young man sitting by a river in the forest near the small secluded village of Er Hui with a bamboo fishing rod in his hands. A sweet, calming, almost inaudible tune hummed by that irresistible tenor voice of his drew her closer to the seemingly oblivious fisher. Brushing past the trees and shrubbery, Mai approached him silently. She hid herself behind a rather large mulberry tree, watching him with a shy interest.

_He's so…charming…I haven't seen him since Orochi's fall…I wonder why he would choose to fish in River Luo Tao. The fishes here are strangely cautious of what they consume…_

Truthfully, she did not know much about the young man. During her days serving in Lord Liu Bei's army against Orochi, Mai had fought alongside him on certain occasions. The two of them never spoke to each other, or even acknowledged the other party's presence. Like almost everyone else, she had no idea what he could possibly be thinking or planning, only aware of the fact that he was a legendary mystic whose military genius was beyond compare. His name, one that the world recognizes, was Taigong Wang.

He was not completely the same as folklore depicted. Instead of the unassuming old strategist the elder generations denote, he was a cocky and arrogant 'boy'. Even so, he lived up to his reputation of a brilliant tactician and powerful mystic. Over the few months--or were those years? Time in this new realm was certainly confusing--hunting down Da Ji and defeating the revived Orochi, Mai had come to the conclusion that Taigong Wang was undoubtedly a very mysterious, albeit supercilious, person. She had also grown to admire him greatly.

Suddenly, the fisher ceased his humming, as if he had just received a knock on the head. Mai jerked and crouched down immediately, careful not to rustle the bushes around her. Then, Taigong Wang turned slightly. A lone swallowtail butterfly fluttered towards him. He smiled and held out a finger, on which the insect came to rest. Its cream-colored wings fanned open and close, taking in the plentiful sunlight that streamed through the gaps in between the canopy of trees. The white-haired man smiled at the sight of it.

From her position behind the bushes, Mai let out a soft sigh. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he caught her spying on him. Slowly, she peeked over the bushes, upon realizing that Taigong Wang was nowhere to be found, she gasped. He was there just a second ago! Her eyes darted all over the scene, hoping to at least perceive a clue as to where he disappeared off to.

"Hey," that familiar voice called out from behind her.

Mai practically squeaked and shot up, then whipping around to find enthralling violet eyes boring into her own amber ones. Only one thing registered in her mind at the time…

…_Oh schist._

"Mind telling me why were you spying on me?" Taigong Wang questioned, a strange airiness in his tone of voice that one would not expect a person who had just discovered someone practically stalking them to have.

Mai was completely and utterly mortified. A bright pink blush instantaneously fogged her face, refusing to diminish however hard she willed it to. Her sight was cast to the ground due to the fact that she was too affronted to hold eye contact. As a result, her long bangs slipped before her eyes, bringing out her near-red cheeks even more.

"I-I-I…I was…um…I-I…"

What she had intended to say in her defense came out in a series of unintelligible stammering. Taigong Wang studied the horribly embarrassed young girl from head to toe. She seemed to be in her late teens, a slim and lithe physique and slender limbs, dressed in a simple set of short robes, similar to what Himiko wore. Her long night-black hair was held in a high pigtail bun, though the shorter locks remained loose and cascaded down the sides of her head, just in front of her ears. All in all, she was quite a beauty. Just then, Taigong Wang noticed the scarlet tint on the girl's cheeks…

And an amused smirk crept onto his face.

Seeing the girl's discomfited state, he decided to add a tad more 'spice'. He cupped his hand around her chin--earning an appalled start from her--lifted her head so that she was looking at him in the eyes and leaned in close. The next move almost caused her to faint.

Taigong Wang's lips brushed against Mai's in a light caress, then deepened a little into an innocent kiss. It felt like years--though it had only been a few seconds--before he broke off. A mischievous smile displayed itself prominently on his face, in the presence of Mai's reddening-by-the-nanosecond blush.

As she gawked at him stupidly, Taigong Wang simply grinned in an adorable childish way, turned and left, humming the tune heard previously.

Mai was so surprised that she had to remind herself to breathe. Placing a hand on her chest--and noticing that her heart was going ten miles a minute--she leaned back against a tree. Her free hand wandered to her warm face, fingering her slightly trembling lips.

_Master Taigong he...kissed me…?_

* * *

**And that's all! Hope you liked it! Taigong Wang's just such an adorable person that I made him a little more mischievous here XDXD**

**Please gimme feedback! I will cry if I don't get feedback from readers! Nah, just kidding. I won't cry, but reviews are very much appreciated. So, please review! -goes to cuddle Taigong Wang plushie**-


End file.
